Shopping
by TaylxBayl
Summary: Mark, Roger, and Mimi go shopping. A pointless little oneshot. Read it anyway. Review will make me happy!


**A/N**: This is a nice little one shot I wrote because I am procrastinating doing my biology homework. For those of you who read my story 'Sex Is Not the Enemy', don't worry, I am almost done with the next chapter. I had it on hiatus while I wrote some more of my _WICKED _fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: How much will I paa-aay? How much will I paaa-aay? HOW MUCH WILL I PAAA-AAY TO OWN RENT!?

* * *

Mark sifted through the piles of clothes that were scattered on the floor of his bed room in the loft. He was unable to find anything that satisfied him in his dresser, so the floor was the next best place to look. Still not being able to find anything, he decided to raid Roger's room. He was bound to have something good to wear. 

Mark carefully opened the wooden door that lead into Roger's bedroom. Roger was flopped on his mattress, a sheet loosely draping over his sleeping frame with a very naked Mimi holding on to him. Mark attempted to tiptoe silently past Roger and Mimi, but he failed at doing so. Roger lifted his head from the pillow, only to see Mark opening his dresser drawer.

"What are you doing in here?" Roger asked, hoarsely. His voice was shot from being up all night, smoking and drinking, playing with his reunited band at a party. Mimi woke as well, pulling the sheet to over her to cover herself.

"Mark, it's early. Go back to bed," Mimi chimed in, sounding equally as hoarse as Roger did.

"Early? It is almost noon! I am only in here to find something to wear today because I own nothing good."

"So you search through my shit?" Roger was right, in a way. His wardrobe consisted of tight jeans, plaid pants, and old tee shirt. There was maybe one ore two dress shirts thrown into the mix, but the developed a disgusting odor and were beginning to turn from white to a pale shade of yellow. None of it would fit Mark anyway. The pants would all be too tight in the crotch region for his liking (Roger, on the other hand, liked to show off his rather large…crotch region…by wearing such tight pants). The shirts, on the other hand, would hang off of his puny and underdeveloped upper body. It was a no win situation,

"You can always bother my clothes," Mimi said. She did not see the problem in it.

"What?" Mark and Roger said in unison.

"Angel borrows my clothes all the time. I don't understand why mark couldn't."

"Hate to break it to you sweetie, but Angel is a drag queen. Of course he, uhm, she would borrow your clothes!" Roger told his delirious girlfriend. Mimi shrugged.

"There is another option," she said. They boys listened, hoping it was better than her idea of Mark dressing in drag for the day.

"And this idea is?" Mark asked.

"Shopping!" Mimi yelled, throwing her hands into the air, totally forgetting that she needed them to hold the sheet over her naked self. Mark turned away, embarrassed, and Roger kept on staring at her.

"Oops," Mimi said, beginning to giggle.

At three o'clock, Mimi, Roger, and Mark strolled down the streets of New York with one purpose in mind – shopping. Mark threw on dirty jeans and a Brown University tee shirt, thinking that he'd buy a new outfit to wear anyway. Roger was wearing tight jeans that were ripped in various places and a black CBGB tee shirt, his short hair sticking out in various directions messily. Mark thought that it looked the same as it did when roger woke up, but Roger begged to differ. Mimi was donned in a black miniskirt that had splatters of blue spray paint on it. She also wore a blue top to match the color of paint on her skirt.

Mark and Roger trailed behind Mimi as she quickened her pace. She already had several shopping bags from little thrift shops. She was having a good time shopping, butt not the boys, who were the ones that needed to get clothes in the first place.

Desperate to find somewhere that they could get some new apparel, Roger and Mark began to walk into every store they saw. This aggravated Mimi, but they did not care because she already found what she was looking for and much, much more.

Roger and Mark came across a small sop that was divided into two levels. The sign on the front said 'Trash and Vaudeville'. Roger, who was familiar with the store since he first moved to the city, decided that it was time to let Mark and Mimi experience the wonder of this store.

Roger walked into Trash, the upper section of the store, Mimi and Mark following him. Roger walked over to the back, where pairs of torn pants were hanging up neatly on a rack. Roger grabbed a few, humming to himself. Mimi and Mark began to laugh.

"What?" Roger asked, stunned by Mark and Mimi's laughter.

"It's just, you were humming and shopping and you seemed very..."

"Very what?" Roger asked, putting the pants down and placing his hands on hips, causing more laughter from Mimi and Mark.

"Very _feminine_!" Mark yelled.

Roger looked in a mirror to see what he looked like. He had to admit, with his hands on his hips and humming, he did look rather funny.

The group of them continued to laugh and shop. By the end of the day, Roger and Mimi were carrying more shopping bags than they could carry. When they opened the door to the loft, Mark had a sudden realization.

"Wait a second! I didn't buy anything! That was the whole point of our little outing."

"Well, Mark, if you want you could always borrow what I bought today," Mimi said in a very chipper voice. Mark rolled his eyes and walked into his room, leaving Roger and Mimi alone.

Roger looked at Mimi and raised his eyebrows.

"How about we go in my room and you model the new lingerie you bought today," he said.

Mimi smiled and grabbed Roger's hand, dragging him into the bedroom.


End file.
